


Grow Old With Me

by Anoel



Category: Six Feet Under
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2014, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just you and I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Old With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoleAnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/gifts).



Title: Grow Old With Me  
Music: "Grow Old With Me" by Tom Odell  
Fandom: Six Feet Under  
Focus: Keith/David  
Summary: Just you and I.  
Content Notes: None  
Notes: Made for nicole-anell in Festivids 2014.  
Download Link: [Grow Old With Me (81 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-GrowOldWithMe.mp4)

I've wanted to make a Keith/David vid since I saw Six Feet Under for the first time and fell in love with them but my plans to actually make it kept being delayed because I kept stalling in my rewatches and putting them off til I could better take the show emotionally. But finally I found this perfect song this year and knew I just had to bump up this show in my priority rewatch list especially as I wanted to use watching it as a bit of grief therapy. The show was tough to watch at times and watching the finale was almost worst this time having a more personal experience with death but it was good to finally get to see the greatest TV show finale ending of all time again. I was able to take clip notes while watching which made clipping much easier than it could have been. The vid came together pretty easily as it was mainly finding the most significant moments for them and trying not to cry too much with the ending. This Festivids year was the year of crying for me (both happy and sad) and this vid was probably the vid I've cried the most throughout the entire process but I'm really glad I finally have a vid that sums up my feelings about them.


End file.
